The Librarian
by The-Demon-Goddess
Summary: Written for the CCOAC Mix and Match challenge. Garcia learns that Hotch just may have a crush on the new librarian at the library he takes Jack to. And of course Garcia can't resist a challenge.


The Librarian

Hotch sighed when he saw the mess that was his apartment. He sighed again-this time in frustration- upon seeing Garcia and Jack asleep on the couch. He lifted Jack from Garcia's arms and carried him to bed. He was incredibly grateful to Garcia for having taken time from her busy schedule to babysit Jack while Hotch dealt with his mother and brother. He placed Jack in his bed and kissed his forehead; then went to wake up Garcia.

"Sorry about the mess."

"It's alright. It seemed like he had a good time."

"Really? Cause there was like a full twenty minutes I couldn't get him to come out of his room or stop pouting."

Hotch snorted. "He has his days."

"Don't all little kids?" Garcia smiled. The pair began to pick up the mess of toys. "Y'know, Jack-Attack told me something very interesting."

Hotch sighed-inwardly. "What?" He asked, slightly worried.

"He told me you think the Librarian at the library that you go to is cute."

"Garcia" He spoke warningly.

"Oh come on Hotch, you can't think someone's attractive?"

"I'm not even sure how old she is. She looked pretty young; the only reason I said anything is because Jack said she was pretty and asked me if I thought so too."

"And what did she say?"

Hotch thought for a moment, "Nothing really. She just kind of laughed and thanked us for the complement... I think she winked at me."

"Well there you go. She wouldn't have flirted with you if she was underage, it's obvious that you're not..." She trailed off. Hotch tried not to smirk when he looked at her.

"That I'm not what? Twenty years old anymore?"

"That's a lot nicer then what I almost said, so let's go with that." Garcia nodded, Hotch chuckled.

"Thank you for watching Jack today by the way."

"Oh no problem. He's a great kid... thankfully he's not like one of the screaming children you see in stores."

Hotch chuckled again, "That's true."

"So is everything okay?"

"Hm? It will be," Hotch sighed rubbing his temple. Dealing with his family always brought on a headache. He was Aaron the Great, Aaron the Sensible, Aaron the dick of a big brother (only according to Sean who loved to exaggerate.)

They finished picking up the mess and soon enough Garcia was out the door formulating her plan.

* * *

January 5th 2010

Sunset, three days later

"Got all your books picked out Jack?" Hotch smiled down at his son, leading him to the check out station.

"Uh-huh" The young boy smiled. They moved into line, when suddenly Jack gasped and pointed. "Auntie Penelope!"

"Hey Jackie~!" The bubbly blond woman walked over carrying over a few books. Garcia smiled at Hotch knowingly. "What a cowinky dink."

"Garcia can we not do this here?"

"Not do what? Have a friendly conversation while we wait to check out?"

"Daddy look! It's the pretty lady again!" Jack smiled. Garcia watched as a short, curvaceous, glasses wearing, red-head walked behind the counter.

"Ooh, Hotch, you like your girls short and stacked huh?"

"Garcia..." Hotch shook his head.

"And she's a red head... I thought you liked blonds."

"I can help someone over here." She called; Hotch rolled his eyes and led Jack over to the empty check-out line.

"Hello again," the young red head smiled brightly.

"Hello" Hotch replied politely. Suddenly Garcia was between them.

"What's your name?" The girl was taken aback by Garcia's sudden outburst.

"Garcia!" Hotch hissed.

"Am I missing something?" the red head asked.

"You, him, date" Garcia pointed at Hotch and the girl.

"Oh okay. I think I get it. It's like a speed date, except she mediating and she's not going to let either of us leave until she's happy." The girl nodded.

"Unfortunately" Hotch shot Garcia a glare.

"I'm Dakotah Atlus" she held out her hand and Hotch took it.

"Aaron Hotchner. Call me Hotch."

"How old are you?" Garcia demanded, coming between them again.

"Twenty-six."

"Any kids?

"Three boys."

"Have you been married?"

"I'm a widow."

Garcia frowned the slightest bit "I'm sorry."

"It's alright" Atlus offered a smile.

"Do you work here full time or-"

"Oh no. I'm only here for the month, my friend is head librarian and they were short handed so I decided to help him out."

"Ah. So what do you do?"

"I teach high school. Art, creative writing, but I'm also certified to teach psychology and human relations."

Garcia actually looked impressed "Well, well. Young, mother, smart, pretty, you pass."

"You have no clue how much your approval means to me." Atlus spoke sarcastically with a straight face.

Hotch scoffed in amusement.

"Easy now" Garcia frowned, then she looked at Hotch "Hotch, what do you say?"

Both adults rolled their eyes, "Ms. Atlus, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I would love to Hotch... though I get the feeling this would be a lot nicer without the crazy blond breathing down our necks."

Hotch chuckled suddenly "You and me both."

The planned for a date next week Friday at seven and exchanged numbers. Atlus agreed to text him later for more details. Hotch, Jack, and Garcia walked out in to the cold January evening. It was almost dark, the sunset painting the sky a wonderful color.

"Sorry about that Hotch," Garcia smiled sheepishly.

"It's alright Penelope. I guess that you were just the push I needed."

"So you'll go on the date?" Garcia smiled.

"I wouldn't have given her my number otherwise."

Garcia grinned "I guess everything worked out then."

"Yes. I'll see you at work on Monday."

They each headed for their cars when Hotch suddenly stopped."And Garcia" he called; she turned her attention back to him.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime," Hotch was rewarded with her brightest smile. Garcia suddenly felt closer to her boss for helping him on the road to happiness. Her self-congratulatory moment was ended when Hotch drove by-Garcia wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not- right through a slush puddle spraying Garcia's new dress, shoes, and bare legs.


End file.
